


You couldn’t be better

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Past Child Abuse, Seriously how do people come up with titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Set during “Crustaceans and Crushes” just a dumb Aberfaeth thing cause I love them.Fig finds Adaine in one of the hot tubs, they talk a bit about the events of the passed few days and how Fig doesn’t want to lose her friend again.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Kudos: 27





	You couldn’t be better

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I have a lot of works planned but I was having a bad day so I just wrote this short Aberfaeth thing, because they make me happy.
> 
> Also, I hate titles.

With the party in full swing Fig looked around for Adaine, they hadn’t really had a chance to talk since the escape from Kalathriel tower in Fallinel and Fig wanted to make sure she was ok.

She found her friend sitting in one of the hot tubs, wearing plain, azure blue underwear in lieu of a swimsuit, clothes neatly folded in one corner of the room; she had her eyes closed but looked up when Fig opened the door, the loud noise of the party swelling before being muffled again as she pulled closed it behind her.

“Hi,” Fig started, “I was just checking on you… do you mind if I join you? I can leave if you need time alone or whatever.”

“No, please; stay. It was just getting a bit loud out there for me.”

“Yeah, I figured that when I couldn’t see you.” Fig began stripping off her clothes, dumping them in a haphazard pile in the middle of the room, when she was only in her crimson bra and panties she slipped into the hot tub, in the corner opposite to where Adaine was sitting, the size of the tub meant that their legs were quite close together and Fig got a slight rush every time her legs bumped up against her friends.

“So…” Fig began awkwardly, “we haven’t really had a chance to talk since… y’know…”

“You broke me out of the prison my Dad and my country's government put me in?”

“Yeah.” Fig said with an awkward chuckle.

“So, how are you holding up?”

“Better than I thought I’d be honestly… even after everything that my parents did I guess I still had some part of me thought that if I could just… be… better then they’d love me. But Aelwyn was better, she was everything they wanted her to be… and they still tortured her… and now I realise that no matter what I do they’ll never care about me… and accepting that actually feels really good.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Fig really not knowing what to say after that.

“Why do you think Aelwyn went back to them after that?”

“I don’t know.” Adaine groaned, tilting her head back and looking to the ceiling, as if in hope the answer was written there.

“I… she never,” Adaine started, then stopped; searching for the right words.

“I’m not sure,” she began, carefully thinking about each word, “that she’s ever had anybody who cared about her… like properly, without condition or expectation; if I never met you guys, then I don’t know what I would’ve put up with… Aelwyn doesn’t know anything better than what she has with our parents. I just wish that she hadn't left… I could be there for her… I should’ve been there for her, I spent all those years competing against her, and that just made her more isolated, I could have done more.”

While speaking Adaine had wrapped her arms around herself, and had avoided eye contact with Fig, looking into the corner of the room, head bowed like she was a child in front of an angry parent.

“Adaine-“ Fig half stride, half swam across to the other side of the hot tub, sitting down beside Adaine, going to put her arm around her but, feeling slightly awkward about doing that in their current state of undress, instead placing a hand delicately on her friend’s shoulder, pausing slightly to try and think of what to say.

“That… that wasn’t your job; no one expects you to fix everyone’s problems, and you’re not supposed to be the only person there for someone who was horrible to you… even if that’s because they were being abused… you were in a similar position and you shouldn’t beat yourself up because you only managed to get out yourself; and then you  _ did  _ try to help Aelwyn, it’s not like you could force her to accept your help.”

“Really?” Adaine looked up at Fig, her eyes sad and vulnerable; even though she had become better at displaying her emotions since the start of Freshman year, Adaine usually still maintained a stoic display, but clearly the past few days had taken their toll, breaking her down. 

“Really.” Fig said firmly, instinctively putting her arm around Adaine’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

“What you managed to do… what you had to go through then still came out the other side is incredible… no one could ask more from you.”

“But… but if I was better… if I was better, then maybe I could have helped Aelwyn or stopped her from taking your dad-

“Adaine.” Fig cut into her friend’s spiral, “You could  _ never  _ be better ok? You are the coolest, most awesome person I know… there is no way you could be better, everything you do you do for other people, even when that gets you kidnapped by a foreign power, there is no way you could be more… perfect.” Adaine had relaxed physically slightly as Fig talked, she hadn’t taken her eyes from Fig’s face.

“And it’s scary,” Fig wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, just that when she’d started speaking it felt like the words were falling out of her mouth, “the idea that you would just sacrifice yourself and that there’s nothing I could do about it is terrifying, I thought… I thought I lost you back there on Leviathan; I was so scared because…” Fig trailed off.

“I’m sorry.” Adaine said in a quiet voice.

“No, don’t be… it’s just that, you can put yourself ahead of other people sometimes ok? Especially if not doing that means risking yourself like that because… because I can’t lose you ok? So don’t beat yourself up over not being able to do more for other people, it’s ok to do things because you want to do.”

After a few moments of silence Adaine leaned forward and kissed Fig tenderly on her lips.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Adaine said with a nervous grin

“Cool.” Fig murmured before moving to kiss Adaine, bringing a hand up to her face and cupping her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed; if you have any feedback please leave a comment.


End file.
